


Come with me now

by EppieMorrie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Poe is so cool, Pre-Canon, Rescue Mission, knightpilotweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EppieMorrie/pseuds/EppieMorrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Light Side has never looked more tempting...</p><p>Медведи с баянами и цыганами таятся во второй главе на родном языке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. English Version

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Masquerade

So, upon conducting a detailed analysis, it turned out that Jedis and Siths weren’t that different. No, really. The same remoteness of the “training planet”, the same abandoned temple, the same mysterious contemplation of Supreme Leader Snoke. There was a bit more gloom and fervor, but on the whole – everything was absolutely the same. The only difference was that nobody got upset by Ben’s outbursts and nobody tried to reason with him, he was simply ignored. But, boy, were his outbursts valid. 

At the very beginning Ben Solo was introduced to ten sullen shadows in a very solemn manner, and then, still preserving that solemn atmosphere, he was pronounced Kylo Ren – the Master of the newly established order of the Knights of Ren. Afterwards they just let him be. To meditate. This is extremely stupid and humiliating, but the feeling only increased, when Ben… ugh, Kylo discovered that meditating was possible only on the moors. All the other descent spots were occupied by his knights, and nobody was about to switch, relinquish or, Force forbid, share. The tallest of the knights – a rational lizard called Kla-a-tan - suggested the moors in the sweetest way possible, since it was ideal for strengthening the spirit of a true Master.

The knights of Ren were not very fond of Kylo, it was obvious. Kylo was even considering the idea of downloading a book like “Team bonding for dummies” on the HoloNet. He kept wondering if they had the connection in this Force-forsaken hole. 

The quantity and quality of food also left much to be desired. They had to do their laundry in a chilly brook. The training sessions were three times longer, and they were over not after the first technical mistake by one of the students, but when the teacher said so. It seemed sometimes, that Snoke kept forgetting which world he was in. In a word, it was a disaster. But Kylo simply couldn’t and wouldn’t admit it. Just thinking about alternatives made him feel desperation and horror simultaneously. 

If he came back, he would not only be a traitor, but also a useless snot-nose. Kylo could imagine disappointment in his father’s eyes, disgust in his mother’s voice and his uncle’s lecturing rather vividly. But first of all everyone would just yell at him. Then nobody would talk to him. Nobody. Not even… No way! He was going to stay here, accomplish everything and show them all. For starters, he was going to kick Kla-a-tan’s ass, even if he had to meditate on the moors for several hours in a row. 

This time meditating was especially problematic. Kylo couldn’t concentrate – it was damp, cold and really uncomfortable. And the moors smelled. Trying to distract himself, Kylo started imagining a sunlit beach, ripples in the transparent water and cheerful laughter. Instead of a lifeless indistinct picture for meditation, Kylo’s mind came up with a very specific day.

The bright sun, the beach, cheerful laughter and those luminous eyes:

\- Ben, let’s go with us! Ben, come on! Ben!

\- Ben?

Kylo startled and jumped to his feet, when he realized that somebody was actually calling him in this reality. Calling him by his old name, which had died together with his previous life. How dare they… 

\- What did you call me? – asked Kylo huskily turning to the person who had dared to disturb his solitude.

\- Master Ren, - said a masked knight, utterly confused. – I’m new here. Don’t know all the names yet. 

Kylo gave the man clad in black a contemptuous look – the knight was half a head shorter than Ren and because of the helmet it was impossible to identify his race. Well, hiding one’s face wasn’t such a bad idea, but now it seemed like one!

\- Tell me your name, knight, - said Kylo haughtily but then he changed his mind – this shorty’s name could be anything, even consisting of only fricatives. – Though it doesn’t really matter. I’ll see you at supper or evening prayer. Now leave me.

\- But Master…

\- I said, we’ll talk later, - said Kylo, stressing his words with the push of the Force.

\- Yes, Master. Certainly, Master, - uttered the knight in a military fashion and was about to leave when…

\- Wait.

The knight froze in his tracks. Kylo took a deep breath and looked into the Force. The stranger didn’t radiate any “beams”. No light, no darkness. It was as if he didn’t exist, even though Kylo would be able to feel a ghost of the Force.

\- Turn around, - he commanded in a less confident voice. – Take off your helmet. 

The knight did everything the other way around – first he took off his helmet and only after that he turned around. Kylo knew who he was about to see and that gave him an uncomfortable flutter in his stomach like the one he would get from the shadows and whispers in his childhood. But the man who had come to him wasn’t a nightmare. Quite the opposite, he was the person Kylo wanted to see most of all, though he would never admit that.

\- Hey, Benny, - said Poe Dameron, smiling sadly. – I’ve come to you.

He looked magnificent even with the dark circles round his eyes, even with his face grey and tired and even dressed in those stupid black rags.

Kylo inhaled vociferously and exhaled. He felt insecurity, anger, happiness, fear and Force knows what else, and, yes, the Force around him felt it too. It was a miracle that Snoke hadn’t detected them yet. 

\- Who sent you? Luke? Leia? Tell me!

\- Calm down, no need to yell! – shushed him Dameron, throwing up his hands. – Nobody knows I’m here. And there’s no need for your pals to know that either.

\- They are not my pals.

\- Even more so! Listen, Ben, I know it looks weird, but listen.

\- No, you shut up and listen, Dameron. How come I can’t see you?

Poe blinked confusedly and waved his hand in front of Kylo’s face.

\- Even now?

\- Oh, Force… Are you stupid? I can’t see you in it!

\- Where?

\- In the Force!

\- Oh, that! – beamed Poe. – One of your knight-friends helped me. The big green one. Awesome fella. 

\- Kla-a-tan? I knew it, he wants to be the Master himself. I should have shoved his tail down his throat during our first meeting. 

\- Wow, he’s even got a cool name! I should definitely hit him up on social network. 

\- Dameron. What do you want?

Poe became serious at once, losing all his clownish cheerfulness. 

\- I hijacked a Republican fighter, Ben Solo. I came for you.

Kylo opened and closed his mouth slowly. These were the last words he would expect to hear from the people from his past life. But let’s face it – this was typical Dameron.

\- To be honest, hijacking a fighter was just a natural conclusion of all my actions this week. There’s a real mess back home: Han is looking for you, squabbling with the authorities, Leia is hysterical, Luke is disbanding the Jedi School and hiding the pupils. And among this all there is me, walking about, grieving for my friend who has gone to the dark side, shedding a tear here, serving a glass of water there, standing in the corner quietly – and now I see the whole picture. – Poe lowered his voice, bowing his head mournfully: - They didn’t know, Ben, did they? All those years they never noticed that something was wrong with you. 

Kylo gulped nervously. 

\- Stop it.

\- No, Ben, I’m not stopping. Once I broke into your house at night. I got into your room like some petty thief. I needed to know what had happened, to make sure you were all right. Well, sort of. I read your diaries – that’s how I know the coordinates of this planet. I’m sorry, Ben.

Anger set his insides on fire.

\- Get out! – growled Kylo Ren, trying to control the enveloping fury which urged him to strangle his old friend on the spot.

\- Never! – to demonstrate his determination, Poe took a decisive stance with his heels deep in the mud and arms crossed on his chest. – I’ve heard this word from you so many times, Solo, that it makes me sick now. You brushed me off when I called you to play volleyball, fly together or even go out on a date with me. This time I’m not listening. I’m not gonna respect your personal space, freedom of choice and shit. I’m not gonna lose you because of your own stupidity. 

\- Come again? – Kylo could feel his anger subside and his throat go dry.

\- You heard me.

\- And wh-when did you ask me out on a date?

\- November 18th last year – I remember, - Poe’s eyes flashed wickedly. – Took me a weak to pluck up enough courage, I just kept circling round your house. Even your droid came out and enquired whether I was a thief. Turns out, I am. 

Kylo swayed – the amount of information coming from Poe always made him feel dizzy, and his logic… Dameron took him by the elbow carefully and sat him on a moist rock:

\- Take a seat, Benny. Take the load off your feet.

\- I don’t believe you, - said Kylo helplessly. 

\- What exactly don’t you believe? – asked Poe in a business-like manner. – That I asked you out on a date? That I was quietly losing my mind when you were passing by our noisy parties, hiding in the shadows, so handsome and mysterious, and didn’t even say a single word to us, plebs? That I learnt to fly a fighter so fast even though I’m only in my second year? It’s rather complicated, to tell the truth, but fear can make you get hold of things very quickly. 

\- Stop it, my head is about to explode. You’re so loud… - they kept quiet for a while. – I don’t get one thing: why would you need all this?

\- Are you that dense? – asked Poe gently and tenderly. – I’m in love with you. Very much so. And in just one week I’ve come to realize that I can’t live without you. At all. I’m hopeless.

Kylo shut his eyes, handling his emotions was a real challenge at that very moment. The Force around him was raging but this time for a different reason. Everything that was happening now was impossible. Kylo thought such things only happened in romances, which Leia read sometimes to unburden her mind and which Kylo browsed simply out of curiosity, about a brave knight coming to a simple peasant girl from Naboo and so it goes. In real life Poe Dameron – handsome, kind, clever, resourceful and already the best pilot in his course – couldn’t love him, Ben Solo, the man that no longer was. 

\- I don’t believe you, - he breathed out.

Poe shook his head sadly.

\- I’ve flown through half of the galaxy to tell you this, Benny. Why would I lie?

\- I don’t know…

\- Oh you… - Poe started indignantly but then smiled widely. – I’m so glad you’re all right, Benny. I’ve been imagining all kinds of horrible things…

\- I’m not all right, - well, he said it. Turned out it wasn’t so scary to admit it especially to Poe. – I don’t like it here. I want to go home. 

Poe took him by the hand, taking off a glove before doing so – a sweet and very trusting gesture. None of the knights ever took off their gloves and held out their hands, even during the training sessions. Poe’s palm was scorching hot. 

\- Fly away with me! Please. Your family will be so happy if you come back.

\- I can’t. It’s not because of you and not because I don’t want to, it’s…

\- I know. Your grandfather was a great man. But he was great not because he was Darth Vader, - said Poe forcibly. Kylo froze, the Force around him froze as well, not knowing what would be said next. But Dameron surprised him even here: - His greatness was forged by all his actions put together – good and bad. He lived a long eventful life. He was different. You can do it too.

Kylo bowed his head and whispered:

\- No, I can’t.

\- Yes, you can, - Poe took him by the chin and looked into his eyes. – I love you not for what you can or can’t do, but just because. All of you, as you are.

Kylo held his breath before asking.

\- Kiss me, will you?

Poe’s expression changed from soulful to annoyed.

\- So after everything I’ve just said and done here, you still don’t believe me? Splendid… 

\- How do I know it’s not a trap? – snapped Kylo in response. – You never know who might have sent you. All your speeches sound really unexpected.

\- I’ve been pining after you since the prom! – Poe distanced himself and bit his lip. 

\- I didn’t notice just like I didn’t notice you asking me out on a date!

\- Well, you hardly notice anything except your own misery!

\- So that's your talk!

\- Yep! And I’m not gonna kiss you just because you dare me to do so, I’m gonna kiss you because I love you! – saying this Poe pulled Kylo closer by the collar and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. 

Once they pulled apart, Kylo discovered that Poe was sitting on his lap, and he in his turn was trying to unfasten all those endless black garments.

\- Hey-hey, Ben, slow down, - Poe’s voice was so husky that Kylo couldn’t help it but kiss him again. – Our first time on a rock… it’s not very cool. Let us at least get back on the ship and enter hyperspace.

Ben, Kylo, whatever, let out a moan hiding his face in his old friend’s shoulder. 

\- They’ll kill me if I come back.

\- Rubbish. More likely, Leia will kill anyone who will give you the side-eye. 

\- I’ve screwed up big.

\- Rubbish again. I saw that you’d got an admission letter from the Main University of Coruscant – political science and economics. But you’ll have to resit the exams.

\- I’m an idiot, everything is a disaster. 

\- It’s not that bad, - Poe fidgeted on his lap. – Look: we’re still alive. We’ve got a ship. Technically it’s not ours, but still. I’ll only serve two years for this, I checked on the HoloNet…

\- They won’t dare. You were conducting a rescue operation! – Ben was outraged.

\- Hm… - Poe squinted and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. – Some other good news: I love you and it seems you like me at least a little bit.

\- Dameron.

\- Huh?

Instead of answering, Ben kissed him again.

That day Supreme Leader Snoke and the knights of Ren missed their newly appointed Master. Snoke was beside himself with rage, but couldn’t do anything – even reach Ben through the Force. Something was holding him back and not allowing to break through. In two weeks time the knights of Ren were no more, and three months later they magically appeared on the doorstep of Luke Skywalker’s Academy. Master Kla-a-tan offered to combine their efforts in studying the mysteries of the Force. Master Skywalker accepted. 

Two more months passed and a student by the name of Ben Solo was admitted as a freshman to study political science and economics. Many were whispering that it was nepotism – his mother was a rather influential woman. But by the end of the first mid-terms the whispers had died down. But people started speculating about the boyfriend of this unbearable nerd Solo – the bastard had managed to land the most handsome pilot at the Academy. They were often seen together – holding hands, laughing, kissing. 

Six months later Senator Leia Organa was nearly elected Prime-Minister of the New Republic, but she politely declined the post. Nobody could understand what had happened. General Solo, however…

Anyway, let’s get back to a more chronologically adequate moment. 

\- Poe?

\- Mmm? – came a sleepy response. They had managed to make it back on the ship and even entered hyperspace. 

\- I thought I had been hallucinating that you had got taller, and now I see… Did you put on the heels as well as a mask?

\- Anything for you, baby. It’s not my fault you only accept hulks to the dark side. Ben! Stop laughing, Ben!


	2. Русская версия

Итак, при детальном рассмотрении ситуации оказалось, что джедаи и ситхи не так уж отличаются. Нет, серьезно. Та же отдаленность “учебной планеты”, похожий заброшенный храм, та же загадочность рассуждений Верховного Лидера Сноука. Чуть больше мрачности и пафоса, а в целом одно и то же. Разве что в ответ на агрессию Бена никто не огорчался и не проводил душеспасительных бесед - его просто игнорировали. А взбеситься было от чего.

В начале Бена Соло торжественно представили десятку хмурых теней и не менее торжественно провозгласили Кайло Реном - магистром новоиспеченного ордена рыцарей и отпустили на все четыре стороны. Медитировать. Это и без того было весьма нелепо и унизительно, но это ощущение усилилось вдвое, когда Бен… тьфу, то есть уже Кайло обнаружил, что медитировать можно только на болоте. Все остальные более приличные места были заняты его рыцарями, и никто не собирался меняться, уступать или, упаси Сила, делиться. Самый высокий из рыцарей - разумный ящер по имении Кла-а-тэн, - ласково предложил именно болото, которое должно было подойти для укрепления духа настоящего магистра. 

Рыцари Рен вообще недолюбливали Кайло, это было очевидно. Кайло даже подумывал скачать какую-нибудь книгу “Как сплотить команду - для чайников” в холонете. Интересно, ловит ли вообще сеть в этой дыре?

С едой бывали перебои. Одежду нужно было стирать в ледяном ручье. Тренировок было в три раза больше и заканчивались они не до первой технической ошибки одного из учеников, а только когда учитель скажет. Сноук же, казалось, вообще иногда забывал в каком из миров он находится. Одним словом, все было ужасно, но Кайло не хотел, да и не мог этого признать. Одна только мысль об альтернативах вгоняла его в тоску и ужас одновременно.

Если он вернется, то он окажется не просто предателем, а еще и ни на что не годным сопляком. Кайло в красках представлял разочарование в глазах отца, отвращение в голосе матери и очередные нотации дяди. Но сначала на него все будут орать. А потом с ним никто не будет разговаривать вообще. Даже… Особенно… Ну уж нет. Он останется здесь, все сможет и покажет им всем. Для начала он надерет задницу Кла-а-тэну, даже если для этого придется помедитировать несколько часов на болотах. 

В этот раз медитация проходила еще хуже, чем обычно. Кайло совершенно не мог сосредоточиться - было сыро, холодно и неудобно. А еще от болота воняло. Пытаясь сыграть на контрасте, Кайло начал представлять залитый солнцем пляж, блики на прозрачной воде и заливистый смех. Вместо неопределенной обезличенной картинки для медитации перед внутренним взором Кайло всплыл один конкретный определенный день. 

Яркое солнце, пляж, заливистый смех и сияющие глаза:

\- Бен, пойдем с нами? Бен, ну чего ты? Бен?

\- Бен?

Кайло вскинулся и тут же подскочил на ноги, когда понял, что его действительно зовут в этой реальности. Старым именем, которое умерло вместе с его прежней жизнью. Как они посмели.

\- Как ты меня назвал? - хрипло сказал Кайло поворачиваясь к тому, кто посмел прервать его покой.

\- Магистр Рен, - обескураженно сказал рыцарь в маске. - Я тут новенький. Еще не всех знаю.

Кайло презрительно смерил затянутую в черное фигуру - рыцарь был ниже его на пол-головы, а из-за шлема установить его расу было невозможно. Вообще-то идея скрывать лицо была не такой уж плохой, но как же некстати она была сейчас!

\- Скажи мне свое имя, рыцарь, - надменно произнес Кайло и тут же передумал - имя у этого недомерка могло оказаться каким-угодно, хоть состоящим из одних шипящих. - А, впрочем, это неважно. Встретимся во время ужина и вечерней молитвы. А пока оставь меня. 

\- Но магистр…

\- Я сказал, поговорим позже, - сказал Кайло, усиливая свои слова нажимом Силы.

\- Да, магистр. Конечно, магистр, - по-военному отчеканил рыцарь, развернулся и уже было ушел, когда…

\- Стой.

Рыцарь замер, как вкопанный. Кайло глубоко вдохнул и вгляделся в Силу - от незнакомца не исходило никаких “лучей”. Ни света, ни тьмы. Его как будто бы не существовало, хотя даже призрака Силы Кайло бы почувствовал.

\- Повернись, - скомандовал он уже не таким уверенным тоном. - Сними шлем.

Рыцарь сделал как он велел с точностью до наоборот - сначала снял шлем, а потом повернулся. Кайло знал, кого он увидит, и от этого у него болезненно подвело живот, как в детстве от теней и шепота в голове. Но человек, пришедший к нему, не был кошмаром. Наоборот, он был именно тем, кого Кайло желал увидеть больше всего на свете, пусть даже не признаваясь себе в этом.

\- Здравствуй, Бенни, - сказал По Дэмерон, грустно улыбаясь. - Я пришел к тебе. 

Он выглядел великолепно. Даже с темными полукружиями под глазами, серым от усталости лицом и в дурацком черном тряпье. 

Кайло Рен с шумом вдохнул и выдохнул. Он чувствовал свою неуверенность, злость, радость, испуг, и еще черти-что и это чувствовала и Сила вокруг него. Просто чудо, что Сноук до сих пор не заметил их.

\- Кто послал тебя? Люк? Лея? Отвечай!

\- Тише-тише, что ж ты так орешь! - зашикал на него Дэмерон, всплеснув руками: - Никто не знает, что я здесь. И твоим дружкам об этом знать тоже не обязательно.

\- Они не мои дружки.

\- Тем более! Слушай, Бен, я знаю, что это выглядит странно, но послушай.

\- Нет, это ты заткнись и послушай, Дэмерон. Какого хрена я не вижу тебя?

По озадаченно моргнул, а потом провел рукой перед лицом Кайло.

\- И сейчас не видишь?

\- О, Сила, ты тупой? Я не вижу тебя в ней!

\- Где?

\- Да в Силе же!

\- А! Это! - По просиял. - Мне помог один из твоих рыцарей. Такой большой и зеленый. Классный парень. 

\- Кла-а-тэн? Я так и знал, что он метит на место магистра. Надо было ему хвост в пасть затолкать еще при знакомстве.

\- Ух ты, у него еще и имя потрясное! Надо будет найти в соц.сетях!

\- Дэмерон. Что тебе нужно? 

По тут же сделался серьезным, в момент растеряв всю свою клоунскую веселость.

\- Я угнал у Республики истребитель, Бен Соло. И прилетел за тобой.

Кайло медленно открыл и закрыл рот. Это были последние слова, которые он готов был услышать от людей из своей старой жизни. Но что греха таить - такой поступок был вполне в стиле Дэмерона.

\- К слову, угон истребителя это так, закономерный финал всех моих деяний на этой неделе. У тебя дома творится полный бардак: Хан ищет тебя, ругаясь с властями, Лея в истерике, Люк распускает школу джедаев и прячет учеников. И посреди этого всего я - представь! Хожу, страдаю по своему другу павшему на сторону зла, там всплакну, там подам стакан воды, там постою тихонечко не отсвечивая - и вот я уже вижу полную картину произошедшего. - По понизил голос, скорбно склонив голову: - Они ведь не знали, правда, Бен? За эти все годы они не догадались, что с тобой не так.

Кайло судорожно сглотнул.

\- Прекрати.

\- Нет, Бен, я не прекращу. Одной ночью я вломился в твой дом. Пробрался в твою комнату, как распоследний вор. Мне нужно было понять, что случилось, знать, что ты в порядке. Ну, относительно. Я читал твои дневники - вот откуда я знаю координаты этой планеты. Прости, Бен.

Внутренности обожгло гневом.

\- Убирайся! - прорычал Кайло Рен, с трудом сдерживая рвущуюся ярость, чтобы не придушить старого друга на месте.

\- Никогда, - По демонстративно расставил ноги, зарываясь пятками в грязь и сложил руки на груди. - Я столько раз слышал от тебя это слово, Соло, что меня теперь просто тошнит. Ты посылал меня когда я звал тебя поиграть в волейбол, сходить полетать вместе и даже на свидание. Но в этот раз я не послушаю тебя. Не буду уважать твое личное пространство, свободный выбор и прочую чушь. Я не потеряю тебя из-за твоей же глупости. 

\- Что? - Кайло вдруг почувствовал, как гнев улетучился, а в горле странно пересохло.

\- Что слышал.

\- К-когда это ты звал меня на свидание?

\- Восемнадцатого ноября прошлого года - я запомнил, - По нехорошо сверкнул глазами. - Неделю решался подойти к вашему дому, все круги наворачивал, даже дроид ваш выходил и спрашивал не вор ли я. Теперь, как ты видишь, вор.

Кайло покачнулся - обилие информации, исходящей от По всегда просто оглушало его, а уж его логика… Дэмерон заботливо подхватил его под локоть и усадил на сырой камень:

\- Сядь, Бенни, в ногах правды нет.

\- Я не верю тебе, - беспомощно произнес Кайло.

\- Чему конкретно? - деловито осведомился По. - Что я звал тебя на свидание? Что я тихо сходил с ума, когда ты проходил мимо шумных компаний и скрывался где-то в тенях, весь такой красивый и загадочный, и даже не говорил с нами, плебеями? Что я так быстро научился управлять истребителем, хотя только два курса отлетал? Кстати, это довольно сложно, но со страху и не в таком разберешься.

\- Перестань, у меня сейчас голова лопнет, шумный ты человек. - Они немного помолчали. - Я одного не понимаю: зачем тебе все это?

\- Ты что, тупой? - поинтересовался По, мягко и нежно, - Я влюблен в тебя. Очень сильно. И за одну неделю понял, что не могу без тебя. Совсем. Хоть провались.

Кайло прикрыл глаза, с трудом справляясь с эмоциями. Сила вокруг него просто бушевала, но уже по другой причине. Все, что происходило сейчас было невозможно. Кайло думал, что такое бывает только в любовных романах, которые Лея читала иногда чтобы разгрузить голову, а он листал из любопытства. Про то, как к простой крестьянке с Набу прилетает отважный рыцарь, ну а дальше завертелось. В реальной жизни По Дэмерон - красивый, добрый, умный, находчивый, и уже лучший пилот среди своего курса, - просто не мог любить его. Бена Соло. Человека, которого уже не было.

\- Я не верю тебе, - выдохнул он.

По печально покачал головой.

\- Я пролетел едва ли не пол-галактики, чтобы увидеть тебя и сказать это, Бенни. Стал бы я врать?

\- Не знаю.

\- Ну ты и!.. - Дэмерон возмущенно запнулся и тут же просиял улыбкой. - Как же я рад, видеть, что ты в порядке, Бенни. Я уже себе таких ужасов напридумывал…

\- Я не в порядке, - вот, он это сказал. Оказалось даже не так страшно признать это именно перед По. - Мне здесь плохо. И я очень хочу домой.

По взял его за руку, предварительно сняв перчатку - милый и очень доверительный жест. Никто из рыцарей не снимал перчаток и не подавал друг другу руки, даже во время тренировок. Ладонь у По была обжигающе горячей.

\- Летим со мной. Пожалуйста. Твои с ума сойдут от счастья, если ты вернешься.

\- Я не могу. Это не из-за тебя, и не потому что я не хочу, а…

\- Я знаю. Твой дед был великим человеком. Но он был таким не потому что он был Дарт Вейдером, - веско произнес По. Кайло замер, замерла и Сила вокруг него, не зная, что будет сказано дальше. Но Дэмерон и тут его удивил: - Великим его сделало все вместе. Все его деяния - хорошие, плохие. Он прожил долгую насыщенную жизнь. Он был разным. И ты тоже можешь. 

Кайло низко опустил голову и прошептал:

\- Нет, не могу.

\- Можешь, - По приподнял его лицо за подбородок и посмотрел четко в глаза. - Я люблю тебя не за то, что ты можешь, или не можешь, а просто так. Всего, целиком.

Кайло задержал дыхание перед тем как спросить.

\- Поцелуй меня?

Выражение лица По сменилось с одухотворенного на раздраженное.

\- То есть после всего, что я сказал и сделал, ты мне не веришь? Блеск!

\- Откуда мне знать, что это не ловушка? - вызверился в ответ Кайло. - Мало ли кто тебя на самом деле послал! Как-то все твои речи выглядят слишком уж неожиданными. 

\- Да я сох по тебе со школьного выпускного! - По отстранился и гневно прикусил губу.

\- Что-то я не заметил, как и твое приглашение на свидание!

\- Да ты вообще мало что замечаешь, кроме собственных страданий! 

\- Ах, вот как!

\- Да, вот так! И я не собираюсь целовать тебя из-за того, что ты берешь меня на “слабо”, я собираюсь поцеловать тебя, потому что люблю тебя! - с этими словами По агрессивно притянул к себе Кайло за воротник и впился в его губы.

Этот поцелуй сильно отличался от робких экспериментов Кайло в школе с такими же робкими девочками, как и он. Одна только Сила знает, почему он пытался целоваться с девочками, ведь Бену нравился По Дэмерон. Всегда. Который сейчас целовал его с такой страстью и яростью, в которой его совершенно невозможно было заподозрить. 

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Кайло обнаружил, что По сидит у него на коленях, а сам он уже начал расстегивать на нем бесконечные черные одежды.

\- Эй-эй, Бен, притормози, - голос у По был таким хриплым, что Кайло не удержался и поцеловал его еще раз. - Первый раз на камне это слишком уж круто. Давай хотя бы до корабля дойдем и выйдем в гипер?

Бен, то есть Кайло, то есть какая уже разница, со стоном зарылся лицом в плечо старого друга.

\- Меня убьют, если я вернусь.

\- Не говори ерунды. Скорее, это Лея убьет каждого, кто косо посмотрит в твою сторону.

\- Я просрал все на свете в своей жизни. 

\- Снова вранье. Я видел, что тебе пришли бумаги из главного университета Корусканта - ты прошел на политологию и экономику. Но теперь придется перепоступать.

\- Я идиот и все ужасно.

\- Все определенно не так плохо, - По поерзал у него на коленях. - Смотри: мы живы. У нас есть корабль. Пусть угнанный, но ладно. Мне дадут за него всего лишь два года, я консультировался в голонете…

\- Они не посмеют. Ты ведь проводил спасательную операцию! - возмутился Бен.

\- Вот как, - По прищурился и поцеловал его в уголок губ. - И еще из хороших новостей: я люблю тебя и тебе, похоже, хотя бы немного нравлюсь.

\- Дэмерон.

\- А?

Вместо ответа Бен снова его поцеловал.

В этот день у рыцарей Рен и Верховного Лидера Сноука пропал их новоиспеченный магистр. Сноук рвал и метал, но ничего не мог поделать - даже дотянуться до Бена Соло через Силу. Что-то держало его и не позволяло пробиться. Спустя две недели весь орден рыцарей Рен распался, а спустя три месяца магическим образом очутился прямо перед дверьми академии Люка Скайуокера. Магистр Кла-а-тэн Рен попросил объединить их усилия по изучению тайн Силы. Магистр Скайуокер согласился.

Еще спустя два месяца на первый курс факультета политологии и космической экономики был зачислен студент Бен Соло. Многие шептались, что этому посодействовала его влиятельная мать, но после первой же сессии шепотки заглохли. Зато появились завистливые разговоры о парне этого мерзкого заучки Соло - стервец отхватил себе самого красивого пилота Академии. Их видели вместе очень часто - держащихся за руки, смеющихся, целующихся.

Спустя полгода сенатора Лею Органу едва не выбрали премьер-министром Новой Республики, но она отказалась. Что это было, никто так и не понял. Зато генерал Соло… 

Впрочем, вернемся к более близкому по хронологии моменту.

\- По?

\- Ммм? - сонно отозвался Дэмерон, выдыхая в шею Бена. До корабля они дойти успели и даже вышли в гипер.

\- Я думал, у меня галлюцинации, что ты стал как-то повыше, а теперь я вижу… Ты что, помимо маски еще и каблуки нацепил?

\- Все только для тебя, детка. И я не виноват, что у вас в темные силы одних переростков берут! Бен! Хватит ржать, Бен!


End file.
